1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an electronic subassembly on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To permit the encapsulation of electronic components used in electronic subassemblies on circuit boards and to increase the space utilization on the electronic circuit board, it is known to accommodate the electronic components within the circuit board. This provides protection for the electronic components. From U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,182, for example, it is known to cut receptacles into a circuit board substrate, into which the electronic components are then placed. Once the electronic components have been inserted, the receptacles are filled, then smoothed and laminated over. The embedding of the electronic components makes it possible to achieve a flat surface of the electronic subassembly.
One disadvantage of this subassembly is that receptacles into which the electronic components are placed are initially cut into the circuit board substrate. This makes precise positioning of the electronic components quite difficult.
From published German patent document DE 10 2005 003 125, a method for producing an electric circuit is known; the circuit has electric components, which are mechanically interconnected through a casting compound. Provided on at least one side of the casting compound is at least one layer of circuit tracks, which electrically connects the components to each other. To produce the circuit, the components are mounted on a carrier foil and then encapsulated using a casting compound. The carrier foil is then removed, and on the side on which the components were joined to the carrier foil, one or more layers of circuit tracks are affixed, which electrically connect the components to each other.
One disadvantage of this method is that the carrier foil must be removed completely in order to obtain a functioning interconnection of the electric circuit.